1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medicine, and more particularly to a Chinese herbal composite recipe and its preparation which used in horticulture to kill pests.
2. Description of the Related Art
The progress in material civilization in these 2 or 3 centuries bring many positive values to human beings. At the same time, there are many severe negative effects appear in ecosystem and environment. The population of the world increased and the horticulture and agriculture plants which feed human must increasing production. Therefore, under the negative changes and effects of the ecosystem, such crops must face the disturbance of disease, toxicity and pest and made it to produce difficultly.
The chemical agricultural chemicals propagate, because it's definitely killing effects and easily usage. It becomes the standby of production in farmers and always the most popular in the market. Until the mid of the twentieth centuries, the techniques of test and examination propagate. The senses of environment and pollution arose and proved gradually that such chemical toxins will remain toxin and pollution. They endanger human health and natural environment. The developed countries prohibit their production domestically. From Jan. 1, 2004, the European Allies will stop selling 320 kind of agricultural chemicals officially and import agricultural side products which polluted by such residues. In fact, the entrepreneurs knew that trend early and devote themselves in production and selling of low toxicity agricultural chemicals. They spent many capitals in research and development and the real effects of such low toxic products are far from those and make the resistance of virus and pest easily.
There are many records about agricultural pest killing, germ eradiation and toxin inhibition in the Chinese medical books. The pest killing plants, such as the Buddleia officinalis, Veratrum mentzeanum, Skimmia japonica, Euphorbia fischeriana steud, Sapindus mukorossii Gaertn, tobacco, Pyrethrum cineraefolium, Chalcanthite, Stemona tuberosa, Gleditsia sinensis, Melia azedarach and vice versa. Therefore, the potent Chinese herbs do not according to the specifications of environment protection and sanitation. By the actual experiments, we can kill pests by 6:1 preparations if we can use non toxic Chinese herbs. It shows the conditional situations in economic benefits and usage applications. Therefore, we need some breakthrough in the idea to develop non toxic agricultural chemicals in Chinese herbs.